Dejarla ir
by dark buterfly
Summary: Mas importante que un amigo que sabe acercarse cuando uno sufre, es uno que sabe alejarse cuando es necesario. ( "jelsa" ?)


**HOLA** :D , antes que nada gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esta esta historia , aquí en "dark buterfly's fanfictions" sabemos que hay mas fics de esta pareja, así que agradecemos su preferencia :) (?)

* * *

_**Es lo mejor**_

Era lo que se repetía constante mente mientras veía desde la distancia el castillo de arrendell, lo conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano, tanto tiempo vagando a sus alrededores, entrando y saliendo, inclusive trayendo cosas del exterior para que elsa las viera.

Soltó un suspiro nostálgico ante los recuerdos que tenía con esa niña, aunque ya hace tiempo dejo de serlo, ya no era esa pequeña asustadiza y nostálgica que estaba siempre temerosa del mundo al exterior, inclusive de ella misma, y aunque intento mejorar eso no tuvo mucho éxito, aunque elsa ya no temía tanto al exterior, al contrario, empezó una fascinación por querer conocer todos los lugares que el visitaba, siempre le pedía que le trajera algo, por pequeño que fuera, y el gustoso le traía lo que consideraba una buena representación del sitio. Una flor, un dulce, inclusive alguna piedra preciosa que solo se consiguen en ciertos lugares, inclusive una vez, fue a un pueblito humilde de mineros que extraían carbón, pero como el lugar no tenía nada más que dar le llevo un pedazo de dicho mineral, aunque creyó que tal vez eso no le gustaría, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver lo entusiasmada que estaba la pequeña princesa con el pedazo de piedra negra que manchaba al taco, era la verdad que a ella le pareció muy interesante, la piedra la miraba por todo ángulo, preguntando para que era más utilizado (aparte de su usó para encender fuego), él le respondió lo mejor que pudo, inclusive el cómo lo conseguían, explicándole el trabajo de los mineros, ella parecía tan impresionada con todo lo que él le mostraba que eventualmente él le invito a salir con él, pero ella siempre se negaba.

Por más que el insistiera, elsa parecía más necia que el al pedir salir, un no era un no con ella, así que después de un tiempo dejo de insistir, y decidió hacerle compañía, si la montaña no va a Mahoma , Mahoma va a la montaña, así fue como se fue conociendo a elsa, y no a la encerrada princesa que todos conocían; tal vez no había notado lo deprimida que estaba la niña, si, era muy callada y siempre miraba por la ventana si no estaba leyendo, desde el primer momento que la vio supo que ella sufría mucho, pero no fue hasta por lo menos un año que realmente pudo ver el daño en ella.

* * *

Fue más bien, cuando llego antes un invierno, quiso sorprenderla porque por lo general el, la visitaba de noche cuando acababa de llegar, así que al asomarse por la ventana y guardar silencio para sorprenderla fue que pudo oír la voz de otra niña detrás de la puerta.

-**elsa, ¿y si hacemos un muñeco de nieve?, afuera está nevando…y…y , hace mucho que tú. Y yo. Y quería, que Pues…**-

-**no quiero anna, estoy ocupada**-

Fue la respuesta tajante de la rubia, solo pudo escuchar como la otra pequeña suspiro tristemente y se fue a paso lento por el pasillo.

¿Quién era esa otra niña?, en lo que él llevaba conociendo arrendell, o más bien el castillo nunca oyó hablar a elsa sobre la otra niña, ¿sería su amiga?, ¿prima?, ¿hermana tal vez?, pero si fuera así, ¿Por qué no salía a jugar con ella?, ¿Por qué no le había contado nada ?, siempre le contaba cuando sus padres la iban a ver a su cuarto, que comían juntos, jugaban al te, e incluso los consejos que le daban para controlar sus poderes, en los cuales él estaba en desacuerdo, pero cambiar la opinión de elsa, como se dijo antes ,no era una opción, así que tampoco se metía en eso, ¿pero olvidar a una hermana?, en el dado caso de que así lo fuera, eso le parecía muy extraño.

Pero salió de todo enredo mental en cuanto vio como elsa, se ponía de espalda contra la puerta con la mirada acuosa, y el ceño compungido, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Ahí, congelando todo a su alrededor; no pudo evitar preocuparse y salió de sus escondite, rebelando su presencia, pero elsa no pareció notarlo, seguía con la mirada gacha y contraída contra sí.

Eso le rompió el corazón, ver la así, y no su tímida sonrisa dándole la bienvenida, diciéndole lo poco que había pasado con ella, y preguntándole que había hecho el, es decir, ella ni siquiera notaba nada a su alrededor , de ser así, hubiera visto como un pequeño carámbano empezó a formarse al lado de ella, era pequeño sí, pero puntiagudo y muy filoso, casi como una premonición de lo que se estaba acrecentando poco a poco dentro de ella, pero elsa no notaba eso, estaba más perdida en sus recuerdos y reproches que en lo que estaba haciendo, así que no dudo mucho y se acercó con un poco de cautela a ella para evitar que se alterara más,.

Se hizo campo entre la delgada capa de nieve que inclusive él ignoraba cuando había empezada a caer, pero deducía que era la misma elsa quien lo causaba. Tomo asiento a un lado de ella, codo a codo, como era de esperarse ella ni se inmuto, pero Jack tampoco se dio por vencido, así que asiendo a un lado su cayado puso su brazo izquierdo alrededor de los pequeños hombros de la princesa en el intento de un abrazo, porque la verdad él nunca había dado uno, y estando así de cerca con alguien era extraño … y cálido, y este calor no lo molestaba, era relajante, y al parecer ella pensó lo mismo por que dejo de estar tan rígida, y salió de sus ensimismamiento y lo volteo a ver un poco sorprendida por el acto, un ligero color rosa cubría sus pálidas mejillas por la vergüenza, y antes de que ella notara el suyo propio el volteo la cabeza al otro lado pero sin dejar de abrazarla, era algo nuevo y vergonzoso para ambos, pero aun así no era para nada molesto. No se movieron de esa posición hasta que elsa se mostró más animada y entonces el decidió dar por terminado el cálido contacto.

Así fue como poco a poco su relación empezó a avanzar, ya se consideraban oficialmente amigos, al parecer esa pequeña muestra de solidaridad le dio la confianza a ambos de confiar plenamente, y aunque eso no quería decir que antes no eran amigos, si demostraba que ahora eran verdaderos amigos, cosa muy diferente.

Por eso Jack se sintió con la confianza de poder preguntar por la otra pequeña, elsa se mostró algo alterada y nostálgica por el tema, pero al fin decidió confiar en él, total ¿a quién se lo diría Jack?, nadie podía verlo, y aunque así fuera, él no la delataría.

Con mucha pena le contó todo respecto a anna, de cómo era su relación antes del accidente y de cómo la evitaba por su bien, y aun que Jack se mostró molesto por su "método de protección", al final le dio a entender que como ella no podía controlar su poder era muy probable que dañara por accidente a anna o a otra persona, y en eso él tenía que darle la razón, elsa era buena, y no era un mounstro ( y como batallaba para meterle eso en su cabecita rubia), pero aun no tenía control total sobre su poder, el mismo había sido testigo de cómo este abecés parecía más fuerte que ella, y era muy probable que si terminara dañando a alguien, como con si misma abecés, cuando estaba sin control, tan frustrada que los mismos carámbanos que creaba terminaban muy cerca de ella, y abecés más cerca de lo que le gustaría.

Pero eso no quería decir que estaba de acuerdo con las decisiones tomadas respecto a cómo evitar eso, aun así, él no podía hacer nada.

Jack decidió soltarse también, ya que él tampoco le había contado todo a ella, fue así como él le contó su historia, como había despertado en el lago y la luna no le dijo nada más que su nombre, ni propósito, ni dirección, y lo frustrante que era el hecho de no ser visto, de no ser escuchado y atravesado cual fantasma (Lo cual según sus palabras era un tanto desagradable).

Todo, claro, hasta que la conoció y tubo alguien con quien platicar y ahora con quien poder contar. Elsa no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él, ella sabía bien lo que era ser aislado, ¿pero invisible?, eso era aterrador, no se imaginaba que sus padres no la vieran, que nadie la pudiera oír, eso sin duda seria horrible, las visitas de sus padres y Jack era todo lo que tenía al no poder estar con anna, vivir completamente al margen de todos , a ese extremo, sonaba muy aterrador. Por eso tomo la decisión de ser la mejor amiga para Jack, y animarlo como el la animaba a ella.

* * *

Los años así fueron buenos, jugaban de vez en cuando, platicaban, inclusive una vez elsa fue sorprendida por una "visita sorpresa" de sus padres, poder explicar el hecho de estar retando al aire con una bola de nieve en mano no fue fácil, al final sus padres creyeron que tenía "un amigo imaginario", a sus 13 años.

Pero era preferible a que pensaran que estaba loca, y que le hablaba a la nada.

Lo más cómico de esa situación era que sus papas insistieron en "conocerlo", alegando que querían tener conocimiento de todas las amistades de su hija, claro está que ellos lo decían siguiendo "el juego", y Jack y elsa no se molestaron en contradecirlos. La tarde fluyo en un "interrogatorio al aire" con preguntas como _¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿de dónde conociste a elsa?, _y cosas por el estilo, claro que sus respuestas fueron un poco extravagantes:_ Jack frost, la verdad no tengo idea pero parezco de 17….creo, la conocí cuando choque por accidente en su ventana, nunca subestimen las corrientes de aire, pueden ser muy temperamentales cuando las criticas._

Después de eso, sus padres no volvieron a cuestionar del tema y tomaron tranquilamente el té.

Claro que la amistad con Jack se limitaba al invierno, no lo veía el resto de año, pero eso no impedía que la confianza prosperara, al final, cuando menos se lo esperaban ya eran inseparables, los mejora amigos.

Jack siempre estaba ahí cuando elsa se deprimía y la animaba con guerra de bolas de nieve, y elsa animaba a Jack cuando él también se ponía triste por ser invisible, ella le cantaba o retaba cuando se ponía de un humor de berrinche (lo cual el así a propósito para molestarla…la mayoría de las veces), inclusiva algunas veces hacían hasta "piyamadas", tómese por bajar en la noche y robar la mayor cantidad de chocolate de la cocina, y después subir como fugitivos a su habitación a contar historias de terror, aunque claro el que contaba mas era Jack, elsa solo se asustaba y contaba alguna que se sabía de los libros que leía, al final, terminaba tan asustada que le pedía Jack que durmiera a su lado, al principio fue algo incómodo para él, no está muy acostumbrado a estar demasiado cerca de ella (el miedo a ser atravesado le ganaba en el subconsciente) , pero no podía negársele, por ello terminaba cediendo durmiendo aun lado de ella en la gigantesca cama y calmándola diciendo que los vampiros, hombres lobo y brujas no existían, que solo eran historias, no eran reales.

_-Pero tú también eres una historia, y si eres real_-

Le había dicho una noche, y el no supo cómo responder ante eso. Simplemente se quedó callado, pero eso no quería decir que no pensó en ello toda la noche, ¿era real?. ¿Siquiera existía plenamente?, ¿Qué tan real era?, elsa lo podía ver, lo podía tocar, los guardianes podían hacer lo mismo, pero entonces ¿Por qué él no podía ser visto?.

¿Qué había de diferente entre él y esas "leyendas"?, ¿Qué era diferente en el?, y sin querer se sumergió en un mar de pensamientos respecto a su injustificada existencia, de cómo todo empezó a marcarse en un paradigma trascendental, que constaba del A.E y D.E (antes de elsa y después de elsa), sin querer llego a eso, todo lo marcaba de ahí, de cómo ANTES estaba solo, nadie lo veía, no jugaba con nadie, no contaba con nadie y de cómo AHORA tenía todo lo que el necesitaba apare ser feliz, ósea a ella, pero ¿y después?, ¿Qué pararía después de elsa?, después de que ella…se fuera.

Y por acto reflejo abrazo más fuerte a la joven dormida a un lado de él, podía ver lo relajada de su expresión y los sueños que sadman le mandaba, se podía ver a ella, él y anna, jugando en la nieve.

Temió por el día en que elsa ya no estuviera, porque después de todo ella era una humana, y la vida humana era muy efímera, e imposible de detener, ella crecería, seria reina, se casaría, tendría familia y final mente moriría.

* * *

_Esa fue la primera vez que pensó en que debía alejarse._

* * *

Elsa al despertar y lo vio con la mirada perdida y dolida en la ventana, ni siquiera había notado que ella ya había despertado, eso la preocupo, ver a Jack así y no con una sonrisa juguetona era extraño y de pronto pensó que tal vez el estuviera deprimido de nuevo.

Así como él había hecho una vez con ella, se acercó poco a poco hasta posicionarse tras de él, y con un poco de vergüenza lo abrazo delicadamente por la espalda, agradecía que no la pudiera ver en ese momento, y es que la verdad no lo pensó mucho, no pensó en lo que hacía, solo vio a Jack así de triste y le pareció que necesitaba un abrazo, los abrazos siempre animan, o eso le había dicho su madre, y siempre que sus padres o Jack mismo la abrazaban (aunque pasaba muy pocas beses), se sentía segura y reconfortada, por eso hizo lo que hizo. Sintió como el chico se tensaba al sentir el contacto, pero al reconocer que era ella se relajó, e inclusive le tomo de las manos que un están sujetas a él, alrededor de su estómago, no lo pudo ver, pero él sonreía con un pequeño tono carmín en las mejillas, justo como ella.

* * *

_También fue la primera vez en negarse a dejarla._

* * *

Duraron así tal vez unos minutos más, hasta que Jack estaba lo suficientemente recompuesto y empezaron plenamente el día.

Acompaño a elsa a comer cuando las mucamas trajeron su comida, inclusive bromeo con ella diciéndole que si seguía comiendo ensalada se volvería un conejo, le saldrían unas orejas gigantes, y unos bigotes y si tenía suerte no tendría un acento australiano como el fastidioso del conejo de pascua.

Inclusive retomaron las clases de lectura de Jack, el insistió en que quería aprender por sí mismo, y que un qué le gustaba que ella le leyera él lo quería hacer solo. Así que desde hacía un tiempo elsa le enseñaba, y era regocijante decir que el aprendía muy rápido, sin duda era un chico listo, e incluso ya pensaba en aprender a leer otros idiomas, era muy curioso y quería saber con exactitud qué era lo que gritaba la gente extranjera cuando les dejaba caer la nieve de golpe, según él, quería devolverles lo que fuera que le gritaban. Aunque no lo oyeran.

Él también era muy problemático, pero, no mal chico.

En todo el día no se volvió a tomar el tema de en la mañana, nadie dijo nada, elsa no cuestiono y Jack se lo agradeció.

Eventual mente el tiempo de Jack en arrendell llagaba a su fin, el invierno debía irse ya, y no se volverían a ver hasta dentro de un año, aun así ellos se despidieron, Jack prometió traer un recuerdo y elsa prometió estar despierta cundo llegara.

Como cada año, como cada vez, solo que había algo deferente en aquella despedida, había un poco más de añoranza, un poco más de tristeza al partir, un poco más de aquello que había crecido con los años, como una bola de nieve, sigiloso pero con el tiempo suficiente, se volvería monumental.

* * *

_**Las cosas cambiaron tan rápido en un año**_

* * *

Cuando Jack volvió no espero toparse con lo que se topó, el reino entero estaba tan gris, decaído y monótono, inclusive el castillo lucia lúgubre, como si una luz se hubiera perdido.

Preocupado voló rápidamente a la ventana de la heredera, topándose con una elsa en medio de un cuarto en completa congelación, inclusive había unos copos de nieve suspendidos en el aire, dándole un toque surreal a todo ahí, inclusive a elsa.

Ella miraba sus pies y por un momento le pareció ver a la misma pequeña de años atrás, asustada, perdida, tan confundida y cerrada, tan…rota.

Elsa estaba rota, y por primera vez él no sabía cómo curarla, no sabía lo que tenía que hacer, ¿pasar?, ¿Qué le diría?, ¿Qué debía decir?, ¿Qué debía hacer?, nunca la había visto así, no sabía que la había puesto si, ¿algo le paso a anna?, ¿a sus padres?, pero cualquiera de las dos opciones era igual de malas, igual de tristes.

Así que hizo lo que siempre hacia en esos casos, se acercó y la abrazo. Pero a diferencia de los demás abrazos este fue más fuerte, la tomo por completo en su pecho, rodeando su espalda y acariciando su cabello en un gesto protector, quería protegerla de ese dolor, darle seguridad, que supiera que él estaba ahí para ella.

Y no tardo mucho para que elsa lo reconociera y lo abrazara tan fuertemente como el a ella, como si él fuese un salva vivas, lo único que la mantendría a flote, no pudo evitar soltar un ahogado "gracias" en el abrazo, y en un acto reflejo escondió su cara en el pecho del chico mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas que tanto había evitado derramar, pero que al tenerlo así, sentirlo mientras la abrazara tan cálidamente la hizo sentir tan segura, como si nada malo le pasaría.

Jack no tardó mucho en sentir como su ropa era traspasada por unas gotas de agua, y notar como elsa trataba de contener los espasmos de llanto, y eso hacía que sus hombros temblaran levemente; el recargo su mentón en la coronilla de la rubia mientras seguía con las carisias para calmarla, tanto el como ella no dijeron nada, y no es que lo necesitaran realmente, solo necesitaban saber que el otro estaba ahí, apoyándolo y que no se iría.

No estaban seguros de cuánto tiempo estuvieron así. Pero no les importo.

Después de eso todo fue diferente, y desgraciadamente no para bien.

Elsa ya no tenía tiempo para estar con Jack, ya que con la muerte de sus padres ella debía ser la nueva líder, y como tal debía empezar a ser instruida en ello, clases de modales (que no le costaron mucho la verdad), clases de leyes (después de todo ella sería la ley ahí), clases de geografía (debía de conocer tanto arrendell como los otros reinos comerciales), clases de historia, de idioma, administración, baile, canto, y otras cosas más que a los ojos de Jack y elsa eran por demás innecesarias , ¿clases de te?, entendía el baile, era una futura reina que obviamente asistiría bailes, y el canto era un mero capricho de la lata sociedad para presumir, muy común e innecesario, ¿pero, te?, ¡esa no era Inglaterra!, era tonto, ¿y las otras clases?, ella ya se las sabia, era básico, sus tutores personales se lo habían enseñado bien, ¿entonces porque todo de nuevo?, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que los nobles no confiaban en su capacidad.

En total, ya no tenía tiempo real para ella, lo máximo era en las noches y estaba tan cansada como para siquiera tener una plática completa con Jack sin que se quedara dormida del cansancio. Y aunque él no lo dijera todo eso lo molestaba, pero se callaba porque entendía que elsa no podía hacer nada, que ese era su deber como futura reina, que era lo correcto.

* * *

_Y esa fue la segunda vez que pensó en irse, y dejar a elsa ser. _

* * *

Pero Jack no era tan bueno "ocultando" su disconformidad, elsa sabía que a él le molestaba, y se sintió mal por ello, su amigo hacia un espacio para estar con ella , pero ella no podía hacer lo mismo por sus deberes; por eso sin decirle nada a Jack decidió tomarse un día libre el cual dedicaría meramente a ambos, ya lo tenía todo planeado , primero una comida (aunque claro, la única que comería seria ella), y después aria algo que él quisiera ,probablemente una guerra de bolas de nieve (abecés podía ser muy predecible).

Con paso apresurado empezó su plan, pero no contó que en el su camino a su habitación se topara con anna, la cara de sorpresa de ambas fue instantánea, pero solo una la cambio a una de felicidad.

-¡elsa!-no perdió tiempo y corrió directo a ella, y por más que elsa quiso esconderse no encontró lugar al cual huir.

Anna la tomo firmemente del brazo y la arrastro con ella a su habitación, aquella que una vez fue de ambas. La rubia no pudo evitar mirar todo con melancolía, aunque claro, eso la menor no lo notaba, estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea de poder interceptar a su hermana que no perdió el tiempo en ver nada más que todo lo que le quería mostrar a elsa, sus dibujos, vestidos, la muñecas con las que antes jugaban, los libros que antes leían juntas, todo lo amontonaba y hablaba tan rápido, que elsa no pudo seguir más con eso, ella no estaba acostumbrada a tanto escándalo (claro que Jack era ruidoso, pero no escandaloso como anna), y movimiento; por lo tanto se levantó con prisa empujando todo fuera de su rostro, salió sin siquiera ver hacia atrás. Anna solo se dejó caer en el suelo todavía sosteniendo un par de muñecas, viendo por donde se había ido elsa.

-**lo siento**- la había hecho enfadar. La única oportunidad real que tubo de estar con elsa y ella la echa a perder hostigándola, con razón elsa la evitaba, ella era una molestia.

* * *

Cuando por fin llego a su habitación serró fuertemente la puerta y dejó escapar su poder congelando parcialmente la pared y la puerta.

Le había costado mucho contenerse y no dañar a su hermana, se justificó diciéndose así misma que había hecho bien, que era mejor que anna la odiara a dañarla de nuevo, eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

Seguía en sus pensamientos no notando que cierto chico la observaba y se preguntaba que le pasaba. Pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores elsa si lo noto, dedicándolo una sonrisa que trataba de decirle que estaba bien y no se preocupara. Jack acepto eso, y después de que preguntara respecto a que paso y elsa le respondiera, la susodicha le contó sobre el plan, sorprendiéndolo y entusiasmándo.

¿Hace cuánto que no jugaban?, siquiera que platicaran, ¿hace cuánto que no se divertían?, para él era un milenio, cada vez que no estaba con elsa, se sentía nuevamente solo, y eso no era algo que le gustara sentir mucho (más bien, nunca más).

Sin preguntárselo siquiera, el empezó una pelea de bolas de nieve que perdió orgulloso, después de todo el alumno supero al maestro, cuando elsa lo engaño con un truco que el mismo le había enseñado.

Pasaron de destrucción a creación, a petición de la princesa. Ambos decidieron ponerle su toque personal haciéndolo una competencia (ambos eran condenadamente competitivos), para variar, así que el que creara la escultura (de nieve) más genial, tendría el derecho de pedirle algo al perdedor. LO QUE FUERA.

Claro está que después de unos cuantos sabotajes, intentos de reconstrucción, peleas, retos innecesarios, engaños, mas sabotaje y peleas, nadie gano.

Lo cual derivo a otra pelea verbal.

-**mal perdedor**-  
-**¿a eso le llamabas conejo?**-  
-**por lo menos mi escultura tenia forma, no como otra "escultura", la cual no nombrare**-  
-**repite eso**-  
-**que si**-  
-**que no**-  
-**¡que sí!**-  
-**¡que no!**-

Esta vez, ambos decidieron dejarlo por la paz, ya se les habían acabado los argumentos e insultos (tampoco era como si se supieran muchos). Y decidieron dejarse caer en la nieve que cubría el suelo de la habitación, y de repente, Jack empezó a reírse a carcajada suelta seguido de elsa.

-**¿Qué están gracioso?**- se levantó un poco más para poder ver como el espíritu se tomaba el abdomen por el dolor de la risa.

-**¿Qué no lo es?**- fue su respuesta, lo cual basto para que los dos volvieran a reír.

Ese día fue muy productivo, en términos de pelas, las cuales, suceden extrañamente a menudo pero que a ninguno les molesta realmente, esa era su forma de llevarse, de jugar, después de todo nunca pelaban realmente, eran meras discusiones por ver quien tenía razón y quién no.

No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos volvieran a tirarse en silencio, y que, poco a poco elsa se quedara dormida. Jack se quedó desde su posición viendo al gran ventanal que daba la cara la luna, que iluminaba todo arrendell y parte de la habitación.

Ya no sabía que pensar respecto el hombre de la luna. Ya no estaba tan enojado con él, no tenía realmente una razón ya.

Después de todo alguien lo veía, y ese alguien era su mejor amiga, la quería demasiado, era una parte fundamental de su vida ahora, una parte que temía perder.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que se cuestionó sobre encariñarse demasiado con elsa, lo había ignorado, aun lo quiere ignorar, pero cada vez que la ve seda cuenta de que ya no es una niña, es una señorita, ya ha crecido, y seguirá creciendo. Mentiría si dijera que estos años no pasaron rápido, se fueron como arena al viento, ya no volverán más. ¿y que pasara cuando ella ya no pueda tratar con él?, si últimamente ya no se veían, ella tuvo que hacer un espacio en su agenda, tuvo que planearlo, y eso que ni siquiera era la reina; y cuando eso pasara definitivamente ya no la vería mas.

¿Qué hacer entonces?

Se distrajo un momento con el movimiento entre sueños de la chica, se veía muy cansada y con algo de frío, pues aunque elsa soportara más de lo común las bajas temperaturas seguía siendo humana. Así que se levantó, sacudió el exceso de nieve y tomo a elsa en sus brazos para poder posarla en la cama, ella ni se inmutó, suponía que reconocía que era el, lo cual agradecía (no le apetecía ser atravesado por un carámbano puntiagudo y filoso). La poso lo mejor que pudo en su cama y la cubrió con su cobija.

Inconscientemente volteo a ver a la todavía congelada puerta, y recordó el incidente que tubo elsa esa mañana. Aun no podía irse, ella todavía lo necesitaba.

* * *

_Y esa fue la segunda vez que desecho la idea de dejarla. _

* * *

No paso mucho tiempo cuando tuvo que irse de nuevo.

Se despidieron como era su costumbre, y prometieron lo de siempre todo de nuevo.

-**volveré, y te traeré algo**-

-**está bien, yo estaré esperándote aquí**-

Completaba ella, aun ahora se le quedaba atorado al final de la frase ese _no es que pudiera ir a ningún otro lado de todos modos_ que le decía los primeros años cuando partía.

Con el tiempo, esa, y muchas cosas más se quedaron en el olvido.

Pero seguían atoradas en su garganta.

* * *

_**¿Cuándo fue que las cosas cambiaron tan rápido?**_

* * *

De repente se vio sorprendido con un castillo de hielo en lo alto de la montaña norte, era imponente a primera vista, con sus grandes torres y fuertes columnas, y ni hablar de ese contraste de luz lo grado cuando el sol lo iluminada, parecía un arcoíris.

Pero cuando se acercó más, pudo notar como el balcón principal de este estaba completamente destruido, y al entrar pudo divisar un candelabro igual de destrozado, que fácilmente perforaba el suelo, estalactitas, fragmentos de hielo, todo como si hubiera pasado una guerra ahí.

Y de repente todo en su cabeza tubo sentido.

Sin pensárselo bolo a toda velocidad a arrendell, quería asegurarse de que elsa estuviera bien, que lo que fuera que hubiera pasado ahí no la había afectado.

Pero de todas formas ¿qué había pasado? , ¿Por qué elsa habría construido un castillo de hielo?, porque era obvio que había sido ella ¿Quién más?, pero, ¿Por qué estaba destruido?, ¿atacaron a elsa?, si era así, ¿estaría bien?, y ya no quería pensar en el si no. Eso era aterrador.

No le tomo más de unos 30 minutos llegar a la velocidad en la que iba, se enfocó más en el castillo, quería allegar a la ventana y confirmar que elsa estuviera ahí, sana y salva.

Y por un momento Jack pudo entender a los padres de elsa al retenerla ahí, de repente esa idea de dejarla en el castillo no le parecía tan mala, siempre y cuando elsa estuviera protegida. Que nada malo le pasara.

Pero como ese momento lo golpeo lo dejo, ¿Por qué pensaba esas cosas?, el mismo había visto cuanto había sufrido la chica, cuanto lloro y anhelo convivir con la demás gente. Sin duda esa no era una opción, no lo era ahora como tampoco lo fue antes.

Así que despejando eso, se topó con algo aún más impresionante que ese castillo de hielo.

Elsa. Ella, estaba jugando con anna, lo creía así por el gran parecido de hermanas, vio como ambas jugaban una guerra de bolas de nieve que creo elsa, mientras un joven rubio que en su vida había visto bajaba en un trineo con un hombre de nieve desde una colina de nieve lo suficientemente alta para agarrar suficiente impulso y llevarse tanto a elsa como a anna a chocar contra otro bulto de nieve.

Las cabezas de los cuatro no tardaron en salir sonriendo divertidos, inclusive un reno no tardo en tumbarse con ellos causando la risa de las chicas y la molestia del chico al caerle toda la nieve en sima.

Jack soltó el aire que no sabía que retenía en cuanto elsa lo volteo a ver, directamente a sus ojos, y por primera vez desde que la conocía Jack vio felicidad genuina en su mirada, y no es que ella no fuera feliz cundo estaba con él, esta era una felicidad diferente, una felicidad de quien es libre después de tanto tiempo, se veía tan plena, se veía… completa.

Elsa ya no estaba rota, y ahora la podía ver tal cual era.

Una hermosa persona.

La persona que siempre supo que seria, que si se trabajaba lo suficiente el mundo llegaría a ver y apreciar.

No se equivocaba.

Ella no lo dudo y fue directo a él, los otros ni siquiera notaron que se había levantado, estaban más concentrados armando al hombre de nieve y evitando que el reno se comiera su nariz de zanahoria que en la ausencia de elsa.

El bajo y se ocultó tras unos árboles, no quería que pensaran que estaba loca por hablarle a aire.

-**volviste**- fue lo primero que hablo ella mientras se acercaba al "escondite" tras los árboles secos.

-**siempre vuelvo**- acompaño su afirmación con una sonrisa que elsa devolvió gustosa, y cuando Jack iba a preguntar que era todo eso elsa se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Lo necesitaba, necesitaba a su amigo de vuelta, quería decirle todo lo que le paso, lo asustada que estaba, lo genial que se sintió cuando estuvo libre, y el miedo que tenía y no la dejaba, y mucho más importante, quería decirle que ya sabía cómo controlar sus poderes. Todo ese tiempo, en cada uno de los momentos buenos y malos ella quería que el estuviese con ella.

Y Jack no tardo en corresponder el abrazo igual de efusivo que ella, pero ahora el la abrazaba como no queriendo dejarla ir. Escondió su cabeza entre el cuello de la rubia.

Se separaron aun contra el descontento del chico, pues quería que ese abrazo nunca acabara.

No quería. Pero debía.

La rubia, ahora toda una mujer no perdió tiempo y le contó con entusiasmo toda su aventura, desde su coronación hasta como anna le enseño que el amor descongela el corazón.

Inclusive le presento a kristoff , olaf, y sven , claro que desde su escondite, no querían que pasara de "hechicera" a "loca" ante ellos. Aunque tampoco era como si desconfiaran de ellos, pero era mejor no presionar las cosas.

El espíritu estaba muy contento por ella, al fin pudo arreglar las cosas con anna, ya no tenía miedo a sus poderes, inclusive ya tenía más amigos, claro está que si se pueden contar a un hombre de nieve y un reno, pero aun así ellos…eran reales.

Por lo menos más reales que él, ellos sí podrían acompañarla a todos esos lugares que tanto quiere conocer y le contó de pequeña, ellos si pueden convivir fuera de esas cuatro paredes, ellos si pueden acompañarla lo que su vida mortal dure.

No como él.

* * *

_Y así fue como por fin se decidió a dejarla ir. _

* * *

No se lo contaría, era mejor que solo no lo viera más, tal vez así lo odiaba y se olvidaba de él.

Aun así no podía evitar pensar en cómo se sentiría elsa, ¿se podría demasiado trise?, lo último que querría seria echar a perder su reciente felicidad.

Suspiro con cansancio mientras paseaba por el techo del castillo, ya era de noche y hacia frió, aun así sabía que elsa le había dejado la ventana abierta para que entrara cundo quisiera.

Pero esta vez el no entraría.

Tomo su cayado y lo alzo para llamar al viento, pero al último momento se detuvo incapaz de continuar bajando su brazo y se acercó dubitativo a donde estría la ventana.

Quería vela, aunque fuera una última vez. Sabía que ya no sabría nada de ella, aunque tuviera que llevar el invierno a arrendell evitar estar más tiempo del necesario, no quería correr el riesgo de toparse con ella y cambiar de opinión.

Con paso dubitativo se asomó boca abajo desde el techo, desde ahí pudo ver como elsa dormía. Su largo cabello rubio esparcido por la almohada y un pequeño camino de saliva que salía de su boca y caía en esta.

Negó con una sonrisa divertido, ella seguía sien la misma de hace años, la misma niña que había visto cuando dormía en una posición poco apta para una princesa, y despertaba con el cabello algo enmarañado, la misma pero diferente, ya no era pequeña, ya no era tan miedosa, ya no…lo necesitaba.

Y como iba a extrañar eso, esos "te quiero", "quédate", "me alegra mucho verte", siempre dichos con todo el sentimiento, con todo ese amor que una niña podía dar. Extrañaría sin duda esas "piyamadas", sus peleas, sus juegos, y platicas nocturnas cuando él llegaba.

Pero más que nada, la extrañaría a ella, a elsa, porque sin ella no habría todo lo que le encanta, no habría sonrisas, no habría pláticas, ni siquiera regaños, a la que más extrañaría ahora y siempre será a elsa, a toda ella.

Y egoístamente, esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo.

Así que con unos pasos lentos bajo un poco y acercándose a ella con la intención de despedirse, no había podido evitarlo, no podía irse sin oír su linda voz.

Pero de pronto la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente alertando a elsa, quien en posición defensiva levanto un brazo lista para el ataque, hasta que pudo distinguir la figura de anna y olaf frente a ella, ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, traían comida y sostenían en sus brazos unas almohadas y mantas.

-**¡elsa!, espero que no te moleste pero olaf y yo teníamos una piyamada y …**- no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpida por el hombrecito de nieve quien ahora acaparaba la atención de la rubia.

-¡**queríamos invitarte!, pero como no sabíamos si podrías ir a o no, decidimos venir** **a ti, ¿no es genial?**-pregunto con entusiasmo y alegría mientras anna asentía vigorosamente ante sus palabras.

-**y bien, elsa ¿Qué dices?**- esperaba su respuesta un poco nerviosa, no estaba muy segura de como reaccionaria su hermana, no desde su ultimo "intento" de hacer algo juntas, pero la presencia de olaf de dio ánimo para preguntar.

La reina solo parpadeo incrédula un par de veces y asintió con una sonrisa-**¿Por qué no?, suena bien.**

Esa fue su aprobación para todo ello, olaf ni raudo ni perezoso empezó a dejar todo en el suelo, mientras anna saltaba contenta y animaba a elsa diciéndole todo lo que harían esa noche y lo mucho que se divertirían, ella solo asentía con una ligera sonrisa y se paraba para seguir a anna.

Jack observaba todo desde afuera con una sonrisa nostálgica y con algo de añoracion.

Elsa ya no lo necesitaba, ya no estaba sola, ya no necesitaba ocultarse de nadie, ella era fuerte, había crecido, era una mujer hecha y derecha que necesitaba avanzar, lo último que el querría seria que se quedara atascada con alguien como él, que no podía darle la verdadera felicidad y vida que necesitaba, ella necesitaba alguien como sus nuevos amigos, no a un inmortal espíritu.

No debía de sentirse mal, ella sería una buena reina, podría conducir a arrendell a una era de progreso, viajaría por el mundo con ellos, conocería y vería con sus ojos lo que él le contaba en historias, encontraría a un buen hombre y se casaría, tendría sus hijos los cuales jugarían con los de anna, y final mente pasaría los últimos momentos de su vida mortal con esa persona amada.

Era un buen plan de vida, era lo menos que se merecía alguien como ella, elsa merecía todo la felicidad del mundo.

Felicidad que él no le podría dar, porque él no podría estar siempre para ella tanto como querría , una prueba de ello fue todo lo que paso ese último año, a él le hubiera encantado estar ahí para ella, pero no podía, el tenia deberes al igual que ella.

Vio por última vez por esa ventana, como las hermanas se divertían de la "mascarilla" que portaba el hombre de nieve.

Elsa estaba en buenas manos.

Tomo aire para darse fuerzas y llamo al viento para irse de ahí. Lo último que escucho fueron las risas de esos tres, seguramente por algo que les pareció muy gracioso.

El también sonrió muy débilmente, no era tan feliz de irse, pero sí de que por lo menos la persona más importante para él era feliz.

Elsa tendría una buena vida.

Sería feliz.

_**Sí, eso era lo mejor.**_

Debía dejarla ir.

* * *

TATAN!, y bien que les pareció?. se que no se merece el premio novel de literatura pero, hey! no esta mal para ser mi tercer fic en esta pagina.

la verdad es que quise escribirlo para ver que tal lo asía con esta pareja (la cual me encanta! :D), ya saben una prueba de valor (?), pera poder hacer un fic mas largo, pero como no sabia que tan pulido estaba mi trabajo decidi hacer una prueba y esto fue lo que salio.

lose, lo se, hay mucho fics de esta "época" (que jack conoce a elsa desde niña), pero yo solo quería ser popular (?), naaa, es que fue tentador hacerlo así X3 y pues bueno, no me quedo tan mal o no?

pero hablando un poco mas enserio ( que?, yo puedo ser seria), les agradecería que me dieran sus criticas constructivas, como mejorar narración, gramática, hasta opiniones de como se desarrollo la historia, y es que de verdad quiero mejorar cada vez mas, asi que se los agradeceria mucho :)


End file.
